Why Me?
by SkyGem
Summary: Ryoma listens to his big brother and his best friend argue over whether or not he will cross-dress as a girl on-stage. What ever did he do to deserve this? Cute one-shot, includes a challenge! Look inside for more info. Don't forget to r&r, ne?


SkyGem: Hey all! Okay, I came up with this really fun idea and, though it took a little longer than usual, I'm finally done! Haha, how's this fic so much different from my other fics, you ask? Well, paragraph one starts with the letter 'a' and in that way, it goes through the whole alphabet, all the way through to the letter 'z'! Check if you don't believe me! Ahaha, maybe it's because I'm not all that clever, but it's actually a lot harder than it seems X(. Anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought of this short little one-shot, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" shouted my brother. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let him do it!"<p>

"Butt out, Ryoga!" countered Kevin. "This has nothing to do with you! I was asking Ryoma!"

"Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not here!" I burst out, trying to gain their attention. Immediately, they both blinked down at me, seeming surprised that I was there.

"Don't be mad, chibisuke!" shouted Ryoga, wrapping his arms around me in the way that Eiji usually did. "I'm just trying to protect you from this…this…beast!"

"Ever heard of a vocabulary?" asked Kevin with a smirk on his face. "That's the third time you've called me that in the last two minutes. Anyways, I'm not trying to hurt him or anything! I'm asking a favour!"

"Favour!" yelled my brother. "Who the hell asks a favour of someone by threatening them?"

"Get your facts straight, old man! I wasn't threatening him!" shouted Kevin, seeming really upset.

He and Ryoga had never gotten along before, but this was a new level of hatred. They were currently arguing over whether or not I would fill in for an injured actor in a play where Kevin was the lead. This wouldn't be a problem, if the actor I was replacing wasn't a girl.

"I'm only older than you guys by four years, you cheeky brat! Don't call me old!"

Judging from past experiences, these two would go on for hours unless someone stopped them. Taking a deep breath, I first smacked them both on the head hard, then began scolding them.

"Kevin! Learn to respect your elders! And Ryoga! Stop butting in where you don't belong! I can make my own decisions!" I said irritably. Really, these two had to learn how to grow up.

Looking at them, I began to get a bad feeling. Kevin's expression had become ecstatic while Ryoga was looking at me with widened eyes.

"Meaning you'll do it?" asked Kevin, grabbing my hands and staring at me with shining eyes, while Ryoga seemed frozen from the shock.

"Nani?" I asked, bewildered. "No! That's not what I meant!"

Of course, neither of them were listening to me. They had gone back to pretending I wasn't there. Ryoga and Kevin, it seemed, had stopped arguing the moment I had "agreed" to Kevin's favour and were now completely friendly towards each other.

Putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder, Ryoga looked him in the eyes and said quite seriously, "Take care of my otouto-chan. I don't want any questionable characters coming near him. He's way too pretty for his own good."

"Questionable characters?" asked Kevin, equally serious. "How dare you suggest I would be so irresponsible as to let anything happen to my precious best friend!"

"Ryoma can get very helpless in situations he's never been in before," replied Ryoga. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to him, I'm just worried for him."

"Since when have I ever been anything close to helpless!" I interrupted them and they looked at me with eyes full of pity.

"There, there," said Ryoga, patting me on the head patronizingly. Then, to Kevin, he said, "He's really sensitive about that topic, so try not to bring it up too much."

"Understood," said Kevin, smiling at me as if I were a scared little kid. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Various emotions then took hold of me, the foremost of them being disbelief. Had these two always been this **stupid**?

"When is the play going to be held?" Ryoga then asked Kevin, and they continued on with their conversation.

"X-ray…" I said quietly and they both turned to stare at me questioningly.

"You'll both be needing x-rays when I'm done with you!" I shouted, and they immediately took off with me chasing after them.

Zipping after them, I caught up quickly and soon had them apologizing and begging for forgiveness. All the while, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve these two idiots…not that I didn't love them both to bits.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Ahaha, so, how did I do? I hope it doesn't seem too forced…anyways, I want to turn this into a bit of a challenge! I wanna see how many of you can write a fic in this style! Send me a PM if you want to join and a link to the story when it's done. I'll post links to all the one-shots on my profile. There are really no specific rules except that it has to make sense and you can't repeat or skip any letters, ne?<p> 


End file.
